The problems encountered by machinist in setting-up single and particularly compound angles are enhanced by the unavailability of an easy-to-operate and versatile rotary head. The heads presently available are designed to be used either vertically or horizontally. To set-up compound angles with this type of head, the head must be shimmed or blocked to produce the second angle of a compound angle. Additionally, incremental increases or decreases in the angular displacement are difficult since for every change the shim must either be moved or increased/decreased and the angle remeasured. This type of set-up is not cost-effective since it is very time consuming and must be made by an experienced machinist.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that disclosed the versatility and ease of handling provided by the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were determined to be related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,274,773 Burkhardt 23 June 1981 3,273,879 Floren 20 September 1966 3,197,197 Butin 27 July 1965 ______________________________________
The Burkhardt patent discloses a rotary index table comprising a stationery table housing, a table plate for mounting the work piece and a rotation means mounted on the housing.
The Floren patent discloses a compound sine plate or holder which is tiltable to provide a support surface at various angles for working operation.
The Butin patent discloses a device for holding work pieces on a machine-tool table which contains one longitudinal groove aid part for locking a vise base to the machine table.